Meaning
by trunks111
Summary: TayuyaIno. AU. One-shot. Shoji-ai.


She tugged her gray and orange DC hat down on her head. Her brown eyes flicked over to the sleeping blond. She was sprawled across the red head's bed, fast asleep still. She didn't mind, she found her adorable when she slept.  
Though she had things to go do before it became unbearably hot outside.

She went biking, as she normally did, and her mind wandered.

Her mind flashed back to when Ino had first became her girlfriend. The red head had recently gotten out of a long relationship. She stayed up late, talking to old friends online, as she usually did. One of them just happened to be Ino. She knew the whole story, how she had come out years before she was ready, the girlfriends she'd had, and the last relationship. Ino was always willing and ready to listen. She had no idea how much their talks had always meant to the older girl.

A lot of the time, Tayuya would think about the pale skinned blond, she was just so..., there weren't really words for it. Tayuya marveled about how she had such an amazing friend and soon-to-be girlfriend. She could hardly believe it.  
Ino knew..., everything. Her self-harm, her desire to die, her depression. She knew it all and didn't care. She still wanted to be with her. She was one of the very few people who legitimately gave a shit about her. It..., it made her heart soar. Sometimes, when she could actually allow herself to simply live in the moment, the happiness she felt was so immense she didn't think, worry, or anything. All because of just one girl's care.

She felt strongly for her, even when they were just friends. Even though she would always do just about anything for all of her friends, there were those she would do even more for, Ino was one of those few. She could never really tell her how much the younger girl meant to her, she tried to show it, with her words, actions, gifts. It never seemed like enough though. She always felt as if she fell short.

Just to see her smile, to hear her laugh, it made her day. It gave her the strength to continue on. Even if she didn't want to, Ino inspired her to continue.

Her depression made it nearly unbearable to do anything. Ino..., Ino gave her the strength, the will, to push herself onward. To get up in the morning, do as she needed to, and sometimes, Ino could make her smile as she went about the day. Even if it was a sad, tired smile, it was a smile and Ino would smile back and then maybe Tayuya would fully smile.

All the changes Ino sparked..., it was simply astounding. None would really know just by looking at the red head that she battled depression, that she no longer wished to walk upon the earth. She seemed like any normal young adult, working and going to college.  
Ino..., she was..., more than Tayuya thought she deserved. The blond would point out that she had imperfections too, but Tayuya would say hers were nothing in comparison to her own. Ino would just smile and laugh and Tayuya would find herself smiling as well.

Despite everything she did, Ino never faltered in her care for the red head. No matter what she did, said, or told her she felt. Ino was there. She comforted her as best she could, and Tayuya was grateful. The blond meant so very much to her..., they were so new into the relationship though, she didn't want to say or do something wrong. She could feel emotions running through her and all she knew she wanted was to hold Ino close to her and not let go, at least for a little while.  
Ino meant so much to her..., Tayuya doubted she could ever fully express it to her, but she would try.

When she returned, she washed her face and tossed her hat on to the dresser, changing her shirt before climbing into bed beside the sleeping blond. Ino snuggled closer to Tayuya, and she wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly, but careful not to hold her too tightly. Ino meant so much to her... She had only a faint idea of all that would run through her mind when she saw her. Ino was hers though..., and that made everything worth it. She just had to remember that. No matter what. She had to remember. Push through the pain. She had Ino. And that made it worth it.


End file.
